It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a window regulator which raises and lowers a window. The window regulator is mounted on a door inner panel and includes a gear sector attached to a pivotably mounted lift arm connected to the window. The lift arm is stabilized by a regulator arm having one end pivoted to the lift arm and the other end connected to the door panel by a pivoting guide arrangement which typically includes a rolled steel C-shaped channel of rectangular cross section which is welded or riveted to the door inner panel. The channel receives a slide member which is fixed to the regulator arm. The slide member is typically comprised of a spherical stud which snap fits into a plastic slide or roller. The slide or roller is captured within the channel. During raising and lowering of the window, the slide member slides along the panel and the engagement of the spherical stud within the slide or roller permits a swiveling movement as may be necessary to accommodate the motion of the regulator arm.
It would be desirable to provide a window regulator pivoting guide arrangement which would require fewer parts and be more economical to manufacture and assemble.